<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He doesn't want you to go by SaveTheFish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616567">He doesn't want you to go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveTheFish/pseuds/SaveTheFish'>SaveTheFish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cole (Dragon Age) Being Cole, Fix-It of Sorts, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), Human Cole (Dragon Age), M/M, Missing Scene, Short, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveTheFish/pseuds/SaveTheFish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole helps Dorian understand how Inquisitor Lavellan really feels about him going back to Tevinter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He doesn't want you to go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He doesn’t want you to go.”</p><p>Dorian spun around to see Cole perched on the fence beside him, staring straight ahead, at where Cassandra and Themael were sparring. “What are you talking about now?”</p><p>Cole turned to look at him, head tilted slightly to the side, eyes burning straight into his soul in that special Cole way. “Themael. He doesn’t want you to leave. He says it’s fine but it hurts.”</p><p>“...Ah.” Dorian swallowed, turning back to look at the training grounds. He knew that, of course. No matter how much Themael smiled and encouraged him there was nothing he could do to mask the sadness in his eyes, how his ears drooped. But it wasn’t… He couldn’t make the decision purely out of what he wanted, there was so much more at stake, his homeland needed change. “I see.”</p><p>“He would never tell you, he doesn’t want to stop you from doing what you want.” Cole swung his legs, leaning forward. “But the thought of you leaving is terrifying, cold, dark. You bring warmth where there is none, light when he’s been staring too long at the dark. You help. So much. He doesn’t want you to leave.” He dug his fingers into the fence. “I don’t, either.”</p><p>The mage huffed. “Emotional blackmail is a fine thing to bring out of your arsenal.” He muttered, looking out at where the elf grinned at the seeker, locks of red hair spilling from his bun and sticking to his skin. That image alone was enough to make warmth blossom in his chest, not that he’d ever say anything so trite out loud.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said softly, and he truly meant it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know for a fact my Inquisitor would never admit he needs Dorian to stay but damn if it wouldn't break him to see him go. I get why this wasn't an option in-game but this is how it went in my mind. </p><p>Kudos and comments are very appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>